To understand the biochemical basis of Na ion and K ion transport by investigation of the kinetic effects of these ions on the energy-linked partial reactions of ATP hydrolysis. To obtain information on the kinetics of Ca2 ion accumulation by cardiac muscle microsomes and to determine how Ca2 ion transport in cardiac muscle is affected by the aging process.